User blog:Tracer main RIP/The unfun factor of overwatch (how we can maybe bring it back??)
Intro : I don't know if this will even be read once i don't know if this will ever make it into the hands of someone that can do something about this but I'm atleast going to try and if you agree with me please pass this on get it circling so we can maybe get this fixed finally, anyway now the actual purpose of this post low skill high reward First off a big shoutout to the youtuber Nateson he's a really cool youtuber and inspired me to make this post so make sure to check him out he makes really awesome videos anyway so the unfun factor what do I mean by that? I mean like almost all the new heroes.... no not Hammond I mean like Briggite, Moira Sombra (not really new but still relatively new) and some heroes that aren't even new like Torbjorn Bastion and Mei I think are just some of the main reasons that people are starting to leave. But why do they make the game not fun.... Ok first off Blizzard has done nothing (to my knowledge if I'm wrong please correct me) about shield bash probably the most overpowered ability in the game in my opinion if you dissagree I respect that, but you can't deny it is atleast a little too powerful I mean this is everything it does right here: it A) has a knockback effect B) does damage and C) stuns you just long enough for her to kill you I think that to make this ability not broken is to nerf the damage and make the cooldown longer but to make her shield a little wider and to give it like 100 more hp but that's just me and also if your going to nerf tracer that bad then your pretty much deleting her form the meta for a while because between the Graviton Surge (which tracer relies on to get a lot of kills with pulsebomb) nerf, pulse bomb nerf and Briggite be added into the game who destroys Tracer until you do something about this Tracer is out of the meta for a while and now the most annoying character ever.... Moira *sighs* ok first you take away symmetras old gun wiht aimbot on it because people say it's overpowered and then add in a different hero with aimbot that has UNLIMITED ammo and a much farther range and heals herself as she does damge and throws out orbs that destroy backline supports like Zenyatta who can't get away so i think a good fix for Moira is to nerf her range for her damage beam by a decent amount or to just make her harder to play even if that means a rework just to make so everyone that plays against her will actually be able to kill her... maybe The Others Bastion: *sigh* *sigh* okie first damage is a tad overpowered but i do have a reasnoble solution I say take out the self heal but instead make it like Briggite's armor thing where it immediatly heals you up with i say a 6 second cool down but you get no armor and make it so he takes no self damage when he shoots himself with his ult but nerf it by 1 second Torbjorn: so i already know Blizzard is working on a Torjorn rework and i like the ideas of throwing a turret i think they should give it the same range as his armor packs but make the level 2 turret have 50 less health and make the cooldown for a new turret 6 seconds Mei: I'm fine with her one shot combo....kind of except that i think it should take like 1 second longer to freeze and enemy completely and i also think they should either nerf the cooldown for her iceberg thing where she heals herself or make it so that when reaper and dva ult if her icicle is in rance she gets affected by it as well Sombra: I'm perfectly fine with sombra but I think you should make her translocater bigger so you can see it easier and i think it would be cool if you could see it on sonar arrow and infra sight so you know where it is so you can destroy it Doomfist: okay so a lot of people are going to hate on me for putting Doomfist in the list but have any of you seen the clip of when probably the biggest former overwatch streamer TimTheTatMan where he was trying to explain why he doesnt play overwatch anymore? Okay well if you haven't here's a summary of it. So he was watching a clip of being stream sniped/bullied by a Doomfist where it was him as Reinhardt and his Mercy versus a Doomfist and I think someone else I don't remember if there was anyone else there and for like 30 seconds straight he was in a 1v2 where he couldn't hit the Doomfist and he got punched uppercutted slammed on it was so evil and he lost even when he had a mercy pretty much pocketing him. And if your going to take out hanzo's 1 shot kill with scatter arrow why are you still leaving in another 1 shot ability I understand Doomfist relies on that ability but what I reccomend is you nerf all the abilties cooldown by 1-2 seconds each and make it like genji's dash reset where whenever he eliminates or gets and assist all his abilities reset instaed of just 1 you could make it so only 2 abilites reset but thats my suggestion or even 3 if you wanted Hanzo: So a few days ago I was watching a streamer named Borium and he was playing Tracer and he got into a fight with a Hanzo in the enemies backline so Hanzo fired off a few arrows normally and missed all of them then he uses storm arrow and hits all his shots Borium then says "Wow I'm Glad they've got easy mode, you can miss every shot and use storm arrow and kill someone" or something along those lines so I say you give the storm arrows either a little more arc or you make them fire off a little slower Okay so I already know I'm going to have so many people triggered at me for making to post but I had to do it and I have to hope this will maybe one day make it into the hands of an Overwatch developer because I love this game and I don't want to see it die and I think that once we deal with toxicity, throwers, hackers and overpowered characters then I think this game will maybe come close to its former glory as Nateson said "If you need a reference point just use season 1-3 and no I do not hate any of these characters (yet) but I feel with a little bit of work these character can be more balanced. Please spread this around if you agreed and if you disagree then tell me why but let's just hope they eventually do something.